I Love My Family
by Pottermania Overloaded
Summary: Rose Weasley loves her family more than anything. All her relatives have a special place in her heart; some more than others. Cousincest. One shot. RW/JSP


**I LOVE MY FAMILY**

Rose sat at the dining table tossing the cornflakes around in her bowl, glaring at it as if her breakfast had committed the gravest of crimes by being so boring.

"What's got you in that mood, Rose?" her mother asked for the umpteenth time that morning as she shuffled around probably looking for one of her books that Hugo had misplaced. That little devil loved to pick up his mother's books and hide it in places he knew no one would ever search. Reason no. 1 why you should never get on his bad side.

"It's nothing, Mum." Rose replied as she pushed the bowl of cornflakes away ditching her attempts at having breakfast. "I am just too bored to function. Almost all of my friends are out of town so I can't hang out with them. You and Dad are always busy with work and I am stuck at home alone with Hugo. Hell I even miss Uncle Percy's career advice sessions. At least I had some company over there."

"Don't worry, honey. Your summer break isn't going to last forever." her mother replied leafing through the pages of a book. "Besides it's just two more weeks!"

"What am I going to do these two weeks?" Rose said, practically whining, as her mother left the room. "I am bored."

"You have your siblings don't you?" her father said entering the dining room, clutching the newspaper in one hand and his glasses in the other. "Why don't you go out with them?"

"Him, Dad." Rose replied. "It's just Hugo and I am so not taking him out with me to a Muggle movie or anything.

"Wait. Didn't your mother tell you?" her father asked looking at her in confusion,

"Tell me what?" Rose said with an equally confused expression on her face.

Her mother poked her face inside and said, "Sorry I did forget to mention. James and his folks are going to stay with us this weekend."

* * *

><p>To say that Rose was excited would have been an understatement. She was absolutely ecstatic. It had been almost two months since she'd last seen her beloved cousin and she had missed him like hell. He was the only member of her family who was fun to talk to and the fact that he was good looking didn't hurt. Sure there was a two year age gap between them but there were really close. Though sometimes Rose wished they were closer.<p>

James had been a constant presence in her life and to be honest she adored her elder brother. The way he got protective whenever another guy would so much as look at her made her blush and her insides melt. Just thinking about the way he'd smile and at her and use his nickname for her, flicking her gently on the arm, sent involuntary shivers down her spine. Of course he didn't know any of this. No one other than Rose did in fact. She'd almost once told one of her friends about her crush on her cousin but she had backed out at the last moment. She didn't want to get branded as the freak who wanted to do the do with her own relative.

She glanced at the wall clock hanging on the mauve painted wall of her room. It was almost 3 o clock. He would be arriving any time. She got up and checked her reflection in the mirror, subconsciously pushing a lock of hair behind her ear wondering all the while what it would feel like to have James's fingers caress her cheeks, his warm breath as soft as the breeze against her face.

The sound of the door bell ringing snapped her out of her reverie and she bounded out of the room to get to the door, hoping desperately it was him.

Rose wasn't disappointed. The moment she opened the door, she was awarded by a huge grin from her cousin that brought out the dimples on his chin. He looked at a bit different than when she had seen him in June. His then shortly cropped hair was now longer and fell majestically over his chocolate brown eyes and he had definitely grown a couple inches taller, but it were his lips that drew her full attention. Nothing about them had changed and they still looked kissable. _Stop drooling!_ Rose thought to herself as she offered him a smile in return and stepped aside.

James walked inside followed by the rest of his family, who were soon joined by Rose's parents in the living room.

"You can keep your luggage in the guest room, honey." Rose's mother told James. "I am sure you remember where it is?"

James scrunched up his face in concentration and said slowly, "Down the corridor… second door on the left? Am I right or am I right?"

Rose snorted and said shaking her head in exasperation, "In other words, Mum, he doesn't remember. Follow me, peasant!"

"Rose!" her mother admonished and everyone else laughed.

As she lead the way down the corridor to the guest room, Rose began to feel very conscious. He was standing not more than 5 feet from her and sure he was her brother but she didn't exactly feel sisterly love for him. They walked in awkward silence till she opened the door of the guest room.

Once they were inside, James dropped the luggage on the bed and turned around raising his arms dramatically before he said, more like shouted, "How's my favourite cousin?"

Before she could reply, James pulled her into a bear hug and planted a chaste kiss on her cheeks. Her skin burned wherever he touched her and she managed to mutter, "Your favourite cousin is going to be dead if you crush her like this, Hulk."

"Did you miss me?" he said chuckling softly as he pulled away.

"If by that you mean did I miss being crushed to death and tormented on a daily basis, then no. I had Hugo." Rose replied giving him a 'I-am-super-sassy-what-can-you-do' smile, resting her hands on his arms for a second before she took a step away. "Now I don't care if you're tired or whatever but we are going for a movie right now. I have been bored out of my mind the entire vacations and I have already bought the tickets so you are taking me. Capisce?"

"Aye aye, Captain." James replied, mock saluting her. "How many tickets do you have?"

"Two." Rose replied casually fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt.

"Just you and me?" James said, flicking her arm. "Sounds good."

Watching the movie with James had been fun. He always had a funny remark for every pathetic and cliché' scene of the movie and to be honest it was the fact that she got to spend three hours in a dark room with him that made her feel so giddy. They came back home at 8 o clock, his arm thrown over her shoulder and her arm wrapped around his waist. The two were laughing and talking so loudly someone would have mistaken them for being drunk. They talked late into the night in Rose's room; she sat on her bed and James occupied a chair. A little after twelve she noticed James's eyes drooping low.

She fake yawned and said, "Wow. It's late, huh. I think we should get to bed."

He smirked and said slyly, "After you cousin."

She laughed, thinking he was teasing her but when she looked at him, he had a straight face. He got up and came to sit next to her. He moved his hand to her face and leaned in closer.

"Why do you take everything I say as a joke?" he cupped her face and whispered. "I don't know what it is but there's something about you that makes me feel so nervous all the time. I keep thinking about you all the time, keep finding excuses to touch you and I know it's wrong but I think I might be falling for you, Rosie."

Rose waited for him to say 'Gotcha!' and start laughing but several seconds passed in silence and she didn't know what to say to break it. So Rose did the only thing that came to her mind.

Closing the gap between them, she planted her lips on his and not like one of the chaste kisses that they exchanged all the time. It was a full-on, tongue involving, capital lettered FRENCH KISS. All coherent thoughts were thrown out of the window and the two went on, without realising what a scandal it would be if anyone saw them in such a compromising position.

Rose lay on her back, with her cousin on her top. Both of their shirts had been discarded and their hands were busy exploring each other. All the novels that she had read basically said that kissing the guy you liked felt like Heaven and she had believed them. Now she wasn't sure. Kissing James was like rolling in the fires of Hell. She had no idea what time it was, no idea if their parents would be suspicious by now and no idea what James was thinking about.

That was until she heard the blaring sound of her alarm clock and her best friend Helena's shout.

"WAKE UP, ROSE! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Please review! This is my first attempt at cousincest so please be gentle.**  
><strong>Other than that if you find faults with my writing, then please just tell me blatantly in the reviews!<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**XOXO**


End file.
